This invention relates to a double bag particularly for bulk goods and is of the type that is formed of an inner liner made of an airtight, heat-sealable material and an outer wrap. The bag has a flatly pressed closing flap provided with a transverse seal. The flat closing flap is folded onto an upper face of the bag and forms a closing ear at least on one side of the bag.
In single-wall bags it is known to fold the upper bag portion--which defines the bag opening--such that it forms a closing flap and to seal the closing flap by means of a transverse seam and further, to fold upwardly and inwardly the two lateral triangular ears of the closing flap. It is further known--as disclosed, for example, in Swiss Patent No. 487,040--to provide the upper edge of the closing flap with a tear-open notch. Although such a bag is easy to open, difficulties are encountered if it is desired to satisfactorily reclose the same.
There are further known double packages which have an impervious inner bag sealed by a transverse seam and an outer protective wrapper. Below the seam there is secured a flexible holding strip which, after simple or multiple longitudinal folding of the upper bag portion subsequent to initial opening, serves to maintain the bag in a reclosed position. Such an arrangement, which is disclosed, for example, in Swiss Patent No. 527,736 is expensive to manufacture because, for example, the outer protective wrapper has to be made separately.